The present invention relates to broadcast receivers, control methods therefor, and programs, and in particular, to a broadcast receiver, a control method therefor, and a program in which, in a set-top box (STB) or the like, a first-in first-out (FIFO) buffer area, required for separating input transport stream data, can be optimized (minimized in size) in accordance with the bit rate of the input transport stream data.
In STBs, etc., processing that separates multiplexed transport stream data into various types of data (such as video data and audio data) is performed by hardware. Accordingly, the FIFO buffer (fixed to a size determined by the maximum bit rate of the input transport stream data), required to temporarily store the input transport stream data, is realized as part of the hardware.
The bit rate of the input transport stream data differs depending on the country, the broadcaster, etc. Accordingly, after using the hardware to determine the design, as described above, when an STB for another destination or another broadcaster is developed, a problem arises in that since the bit rates of the input transport stream data differ, the hardware design must be substantially modified to achieve an optimal size (area) so as to prevent the input transport stream data from overflowing.